


Secretly Alive Fanfic

by MegzHeart08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzHeart08/pseuds/MegzHeart08
Summary: After discovering that his Father is Hawkmoth, Adrien decides to fake his own death and live in disguise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: faking the death of a major character involved. 
> 
> There will be no sex in this fanfiction. I will try to keep it PG.

"Plagg, I've decided it's time for Adrien Agrest to die" 

Plagg nearly chocked on his camembert as he looked up at Adrien in Horror. "I know things have been bad, especially this past week, but not THAT bad!"

"Don't worry, I don't have any desire to actually end my life." Adrien smiled reassuring his kwami as he walked to his bed and sat down. His expression grew sad. "It's just.... ever since you accidentally found Hawkmoths lair in my own basement, while searching for more cheese, and saw my Father transform into... that monster... I just can't stand living under the same roof as him anymore!" 

"Then why dont you just run away? Ooooh Maybe we can live in a cheese factory where we can have all the camembert we want!" Plagg hugged his cheese before plopping the rest of it in his mouth.

"No, I would have all of Paris searching for me, remember Christmas? Even Ladybug was searching for me! It's not like I can actually leave Paris either, Chat Noir is needed to defeat Hawkmoth, now more than ever!"Adrien stood up and started walking to the window, determined.

"This is why I think faking my own death is the best option, just until Hawkmoth is stopped.... and my Father is in prison." Adrien cleared his throat, distracting himself from the emotions welling up inside. "Now that I know my Fathers secret identity I'm even more tense and uncomfortable around him, I'm worried if I stay I'll risk him learning my identity."

"We definitely can't let that happen" plagg said matter of factly with his mouth full of cheese. "So what's your plan? How will you pull this off?"

"I'll need a disguise for when I'm not Chat Noir, and a place to live, I was thinking I would get a wig, some colored contacts and new clothes... I still don't know where we will live." Adrien leaned against his window with his arms crossed, biting his lip in thought.

"I won't help you if there's no place to live. You know I need a place to store my beautiful cheese"

Adrien glared at Plagg. "I was thinking I could pretend to be a foreign exchange student or something.... we'll figure something out. But for now could you help me get in contact with Master Fu?"

Plagg looked confused. "maybee...but why?"

"Because, he deserves to know who Hawkmoth is.... and because if we are going to pull off faking my death, we're going to need the help of something miraculous."


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes out in disquise to meet Master Fu to tell him about his discovery and his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: theme of faking a major characters death.

"I think this might just work." Adrien was staring at his new disguised reflection the mirror. He was wearing a reddish brown wig similar in length and style to his hair as chat noir, perhaps a little shaggier. Brown contacts changed his bright green eyes to a warm hazel color. Resting on his nose was a pair of round non-prescription glasses. 

For clothing adrien wore a loose fitting pair of jeans,black tennis shoes, a white tshirt with three large golden triangles connected together to form a triforce from the Zelda video games and a green hoodie. Adrien had always wanted a video game shirt, but as a model for his fathers company he has only ever worn Agrest brand clothing. Adrien smiled as he realized that this outfit alone was a form of rebellion against his Father, against Hawkmoth.

Getting the disguise for his new life proved to be easier than he could hope for. He just told his body guard that he promised a friend he would help get costumes for the school theater department. Gorilla drove him to several stores to get clothes, wigs, contacts, glasses, everything. He bought more than just what he needed for the disguise so he could actually donate to the schools drama department. He would take everything he isn't using to school tomorrow.

Plagg looked adrien over thoughtfully. "People are blind enough that you might just pull this off. Honestly you could probably pull this off with just a fake mustache."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I doubt that a mustache would be enough, but I hope that this will. I'll test it out tonight when I sneak out to talk to master Fu."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Adrien walked through the streets of Paris he felt giddy and nervous at the same time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to dance or throw up in the bushes. He suppressed both feelings. 

His disguise seemed to be working, even with his cologne add plastered on nearly every inch of paris no one seemed to recognize him, he simply blended in. 

At the same time with each step he felt guilty, nervous, and downright terrified. He was on his way to betray his Father, he was severing his ties to his family. He was leaving behind the life he has known and stepping into the unknown. 

His father is the enemy. Adrien had spent his life seeking for his fathers love and as Chat Noir he was seeking his destruction. Adrien new he couldn't do both, he could no longer be both. He knew if he tried it would be hard for him to not act suspicious around his father, risking his secret identity. He also felt that that he couldn't face Hawkmoth/his Father with the mental strength and conviction needed unless he cut ties with their civilian life together.

It had been a hard decision to make, one that was breaking his heart with every step. But he continued to move forward hoping for strength.

After what felt like a lifetime adrien reached the most hidden sewer entrance he knew of. After a quick look around to be sure no one was looking, he descended down into the sewers. 

Finding master Fu was the easy part, they had agreed to meet in the sewer locker room (where luka hid in desperada) during their quick phone call that afternoon. Now for the hard part, it was time to explain everything to Fu, time to send his plan in motion. 

Adrien took a deep breath as he opened the door to the locker room. Master Fu was sitting on a changing bench, confusion filled his face when he saw adrien. There was no sign of recognition. 

"Good evening Master Fu." Adrien greeted him with a bow. 

All sorts of emotions began to form on Fu's face. Shock, confusion, and for a moment, fear before he hid the emotions away showing complete composure. "Young man, I believe you must be mistaken. My name is Lee not Fu. Now what brings you to a place like this?" 

Adrien smiled, knowing his disguise even fooled master Fu gave him a little confidence. " Master, it's me Adrien, I'm in disguise." 

To prove his point Plagg came out of his hiding spot in Adriens Hoodie. "He's telling the truth master. His plans are a little crazy but with some help and some camembert I think things could work out." 

Fu still looked shocked as Adrien sat down next to him. "Why are you disguised? Does someone suspect your identity?"

"Er- No, i dont think so.....But I have discovered Hawkmoths identity."

Fu's face lit up with the news. "What! That's wonderful, now we can stop him, who is it?"

Adrien looked down at his hands his hands, "My Father" saying it out loud to Fu made the truth feel more real and a lump began to form in Adriens throat. "I am Hawkmoths son. I've been living under the same roof as that monster, trying to earn his approval, his respect... his love."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Said Fu. Adrien nodded.

"We had a late cheese delivery" added Plagg. "Adriens room was out of cheese so while adrien was focused on homework I snuck around the house searching for more delicious camenbert. I found his secret lair in the basement. I even saw him transform with my own eyes! "

"Who would have thought your obsession with cheese would do us any good. And you're positive he did not see you?" Fu eyed the Kwami with slight concern.

"Oh no chance of that!" Plagg bragged. "I was hidden in the shadows, that room is dark, you think a fashion designer would have better taste even in home design. As soon as I saw him I went straight back to Adrien "

Fu nodded reassured. He put a gentle hand on Adriens back. The gesture was almost fatherly. "I imagine then information must have been a lot for you to take in. Have you decided what your next step will be?"

Adrien nodded and looked at Fu with tears in his eyes."I will continue to be Chat Noir, I will stand by Ladybugs side and we will stop him together. But i can no longer be able to be Adrien Agrest. I need your help master. Can you help me fake my death and create my new identity?"

Master Fu nodded. "I will do all that I can. I think I know which miraculous to use. And someone we can trust to help you. Together we will succeed"


	3. A kwami and someone to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long. I'm sure I'm not alone in feeling like 2020 was a difficult year.

"What will this do exactly?" Adrien studied the vial with orange liquid master Fu had handed him. They were sitting in master Fu's apartment. Adrien had snuck out as Chat Noir in the middle of the night for this meeting, he wore no disquise now. Just a pair of comfy ladybug pj's.

"This, is the key to your success." Said master Fu as he took a sip of tea.

"What does it do? Is it a new power boost? Please don't tell me it's like a temporary poison that would make me seem dead like the one juliet drank in romeo and juliet!" Adrien held the vial a little further away. 

"No, it is not a poison, this will give you enough strength that you could use your powers several times without needing to transform back. You could stay transformed for more than a week if necessary." Fu continued to sip his tea as Adriens eyes widened. "But be careful. When you do transform back into Adrien you will have very little energy afterwords and may sleep for days depending on how long you stay transformed. I would recommend being near somewhere safe before you detransform. You will have a few minutes before the exhaustion overtakes you. "

Adrien was both amazed and weary of the vial in his hand. "Thanks for the warning. Honestly, this is amazing but how will destroying more than one thing and staying Chat Noir for a whole week help to fake my death?" 

"Destruction alone will not help" master Fu stood up and began walking to the large record player behind him. "You will need destruction and illusion together." He pressed some buttons in a secret combination. 

Adrien gasped as the record player opened up. Fu lifted a beautiful chinese jewelry box out and began to carry it back to the table. "Is that-?"

"The miracle box? Yes." Master Fu placed the box on the table between them.

Adrien watched in awe as the box opened revealing several miraculous. Master Fu picked up the fox miraculous and held it out towards Adrien. "Adrien Agreste, as the guardian of the miraculous I offer you the miraculous of the fox. You are to merge its powers with the powers of the black cat to fulfill your goal. When your goal is complete you are to return the fox miraculous to me. Do you accept?"

Adrien nodded and took the necklace with both hands to show respect. "Thank you master" a blinding light began to shine from the necklace. When the light faded a cute fox kwami was floating in front of Adrien. 

"Hello, I'm Trix the kwami of illusion." The kwami said with a bounce.

"It's nice to meet you trix." Adrien smiled politely at trix. "This might just work. But Master, if I will be using the fox miraculous then who is the person you think can help?" 

Master Fu nodded and wrote something down in a notebook. "Her name is MaryAnn. She is the love of my life, who happens to have many hidden skills. She happens to be great at making fake government ID's and documents. She has helped me set up my secret identities as I've gone into hiding in the past. She might just be able to help you.


	4. Identity

Marianne Lenoir had done an amazing job creating Adrien's new Identity. He wasn't sure what to expect when he met with the older lady on a bench next to the canal. He had felt a little awkward giving her the letter from Master Fu, he had no idea what to say, what was safe to say, he just sat next to her in his new disquise and handed her the letter, and an envelope with a few photos of him as his new persona he had Plagg take for him, without a word like a total Dork.She had smiled at him kindly and read the letter. With a gentle smile she instructed him to meet her there in a week.

Their second meeting Adrien had managed to say thank you as she handed him a large envelope. When he had tried to say more she stopped him and said. "The less I know the better, I trust and love Fu, I am happy to help whenever I can. For now let's just focus on making the life in that envelope as real as possible"

Inside the envelope Adrien had found authentic looking government documents and ID's, school records, medical records everything he could think of needing to create this new life. He picked up the photo ID with the terrible photo of him and read his new name aloud. "Armand Lenoir, wait isn't Lenoir your last name?"

"Ah, you sure are an observant one arent you. Yes, you will now be the son of my late cousin. You will be able to stay with me short time while we find a more permanent home for you. Your parents, Margrette and Marius Lenoir have recently died in a car crash which you have survived and but you are suffering from Amnesia. Do you think you can handle this history?"marinette raised her eyebrow in questioning.

Adrien smiled at his new fake relative. " Thank you, I think this might just work."


	5. Time, Friendship & Guilt

Adrien's stomache was in knots, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweating so bad he was sure he could put the thunderstorm outside to shame. Today was the day and Adrien was a mess.

Part of him was excited to get his plan in action but that was a small part of him. Mostly he felt anxious, guilt and a little sorrow for the life he was leaving behind. Even though he was horrified about his Fathers actions as Hawkmoth and at the cold and controlling way he treated him as a Father, Adrien still yearned for his approval and love. He reminded himself that this was why he had to do this, he had to seperate himself from his father to prepare mentally to defeat Hawkmoth. Plus, as long as he lived under the same roof he was at great risk of Hawkmoth figuring out his identity as Chat Noir. It really was miraculous that he hadn't figured it out yet.

The hardest part of all of this and what made Adrien feel the most sorrow and guilt for what he planned to do was knowing this was going to hurt his friends. The moment his good friend Marinette walked into class and smiled shyly at him Adrien's eyes threatened to break down and cry. Blinking away the emotion he forced himself to smile back as if everything was fine and normal. 

Time seemed to crawl by slower than a sloth dragging weights. Adriens heart was beating so loudly in his ears he almost expected someone to catch him in his plan, to try and stop him, but just like every day class eventually ended, lunch time had begun and life as he currently knew it was near an end.

"Hey Adrien..." Adrien looked up to see Marinette standing next to his desk hugging a covered basket in her arms.

Adrien smiled up at her "Hey"

" I noticed that you've been down looking- I uh mean looking down lately and I thought these m-might cheer you up" she placed the basket in front of him. 

Adrien was speechless as he lifted the lid to the basket to reveal freshly baked bread, an arrangement of cheese (since Adrien always smelt of camembert everyone allways thought he had a thing for cheese. Plagg would be thrilled) passionfruit macaroons, and other freshly baked, amazing smelling goodies.

"Marinette, this is amazing! I - I dont know what to say, thank you, thank you so much!" Adrien pulled Marinette onto a gratitude hug before she could see the guilt on his face. He managed to give her a warm smile when they pulled away."No one could ask for a better friend than you Marinette."

This comment made Marinette blush but Adrien could swear that there was disappointment on her face as well but it came and went so quickly he wasnt sure if he imagined it.

"Thank you, you too. I mean you're a great... friend too. Are you eating lunch at school today?" Adrien had finally been allowed to eat lunch at school now and then.

"No, I wish I could but Father wants me to eat at home today" he lied. Today was a day his father, Nathalie and the gorilla planned on him eating at school and now his friends will expected him to eat at home. This gives him the time he needs.

" Oh, well I maybe next time you can sit with Alya, Nino and I?"

Adrien Nodded " I would like that"

Marinette smiled and and waved goodbye as she started walking to the lunch area. Before he knew it Adrien and Plagg were alone with no more distractions, no more procrastinating. Today is the day and now is the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I ended up with some unexpected health issues. (Not covid) We caught them early enough so I should be fine but life has been exhausting .


End file.
